Bewitching the Dragon
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: A fairy taleesque story. Daisuke is a knight who is sent to slay a dragon, but when he discovers the dragon is actually human, he finds he can't kill it. Warnings!: This fic is yaoi and yuri! Main couples include Kensuke, Taito, and Takori
1. Prologue

Notes: Okay, I used the names "Tamachi", "Odaiba", and "Tokyo" in this fic, just because it made sense to me to use names of p

Notes: Okay, I used the names "Tamachi", "Odaiba", and "Tokyo" in this fic, just because it made sense to me to use names of places already used in Digimon.This does not mean the story takes place in Japan, or that the towns are the actual aforementioned cities.They're just names of towns, because the story doesn't take place in Japan as far as I know…it takes place in a universe I made up. ^_^Just wanted to clear up any confusion.Oh, and it being a made up universe, I made up my own rules for the civilization…just because I'm too lazy to research daily life of medieval times. ^.~;;;Also, my characterization of Miyako doesn't necessarily reflect how I feel about her.I love Miya, she just fit the role better than anyone else would. 

Disclaimer:All I own is the blue dragon!And the plot.^_^;Everything else belongs to someone else.Kapish? ^^;

Bewitching the Dragon

Prologue

By: Hanae Michiko

===============

The violet-eyed young man paced back and forth in his room.He wrung his hands together nervously behind his back and mumbled incoherently to himself.This couldn't be happening…why did it have to be him?She was a witch!

There was a light knocking on the door.He didn't seem to notice.The knocking became louder and harsher.He still didn't notice.Finally, the door was kicked open.When it slammed against the wall, he jumped and looked up.

"Yes?"

"An Inoue Miyako is here to see you."

The young man froze.

"Tell her I'm not available."

The servant on the other side of the threshold smiled grimly, his blue eyes flashing something that the young man could only guess was pity.

"I tried.She doesn't believe me."

"Then tell her again!"

"Master Ken, I've tried many times.She threatens to turn me into a toad if I don't bring you back."

The young man--Ken--snarled and turned to leave his room.

"That's all you're worth being if you're willing to subject me to this torture," he growled on his way out, brushing violently passed the servant as he walked by.

"Lady Miyako!" Ken called, feigning cheerfulness, however not very successfully.

The lavender-haired witch standing in the foyer plastered a sarcastic smile across her porcelain face.

"Ken," she greeted.

Ken snarled at the informality, but decided not to test Miyako's limits.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Miyako's false smile faded and was replaced by an irked frown.

"I've come to tell you that you have one more chance."

Ken quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"One more chance to what?"

"One more chance to save your life.Will you come away with me, Ken?Or will you merely throw me on your doorstep because I'm a witch and should be burned at the stake?"

She was nearly hissing.Ken blinked.

"I will do neither," he replied nonchalantly.

"Do I not deserve a chance with you at least?" Miyako asked, voice teetering on a thin line between angry and desperate.

"It's not that you don't deserve a chance, it's just that I don't…Well, I can't…You see, I'm not…I…" Ken trailed off uncertainly, bringing one hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture of resignation.

"You don't want to be seen with a witch?You can't love a haggard, cursed creature like me?You're not interested in stooping down from the level of nobility to the level of freak?!Fine then, _Master_ Ken!" Miyako screeched, emphasizing Ken's title harshly, sarcastically…bitterly.

"No, no that's not it!" Ken tried to protest.

"Then what is it?!Out with it, already!"

"I…"

Ken looked down, a delicate blush faintly coloring his pale cheeks.

"It seems to me that you're lying!I don't want to take this anymore, Ken!If you can't love me, than you can't love, and you deserve no better than to be a hideous creature who receives no love at all!"

Ken's head jerked up and he met Miyako's gaze with wide, frightened violet eyes.

"What?!Miyako, no--!"

Before Ken managed to fully protest Miyako's decision, the lavender-haired witch had muttered the few words she needed to carry out her punishment.A fog of black and purple smoke swirled around the navy blue-haired noble, and he was rendered motionless and speechless, frozen from the witch's spell, if not from his own fear.A bright light filled the room, and when it faded completely, a magnificent dragon was standing where Ken had once been.

"May you forever live a life of misery and hatred!" Miyako shouted, fighting the tears that threatened to dampen her face because of Ken's rejection.With a carefully muttered phrase and a cloud of smoke, she was gone.

~End of Prologue~


	2. Part One Chapter One

Notes: All right, Tamachi and Tokyo show up in this part, and I just wanted to remind you all that these are not the places in

Notes: All right, Tamachi and Tokyo show up in this part, and I just wanted to remind you all that these are not the places in Japan, they're just town names for whatever universe I made up. ^^

The fairy tale Jun reads to Daisuke in this part is "The Tinder Box" by Hans Christian Andersen.Special thanks goes to those lovely people on the DaisukeKen ML who gave me suggestions!(eternalsailorsolarwind, Ari, Kathleen, Terrie… ::glomps all of them::)

And last but not lease, many thanks to my thesaurus, which has help me come up with many fic titles in the past, including this one. ^^;

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon, its characters, Tokyo, Tamachi, or "The Tinder Box".I own the blue dragon. *^_^*
    
    Bewitching the Dragon
    
    Part One -- Chapter One
    
    By: Hanae Michiko
    
    ===============
    
     
    
     

Motomiya Daisuke thrust his sword into the straw dummy tied onto the post in front of him until it came out the other side and then removed it from the dummy's torso, jumping back as if dodging the dummy's own weapon.Supporting most of his weight on the balls of his feet, he circled the dummy, waiting for the next appropriate opportunity to strike.His breath came heavily, in ragged, uneven gasps, and sweat covered his bronze-colored skin, making it glisten but not doing much in the way of cooling him off.Despite his obvious exhaustion, Daisuke continued with his exercises.

Just as he was about to jump forward and slice off the dummy's head, a pretty pink-haired lady stepped in front of him, blocking Daisuke's pursuit of the dummy and coming perilously close to having her own head lopped from her shoulders.

"Kami!" Daisuke cursed between tightly clenched teeth when he managed to freeze the movement of his sword mere millimeters from the lady's neck."Lady Mimi, you really need to stop doing that to me.You're going to get yourself killed some day."

Mimi smiled brightly at Daisuke with an air of confidence that seemed to say, "Or so you think."

"Lady Sora wishes to see you," she announced politely.

Daisuke brought one arm to his forehead to wipe away the sweat and was about to answer, "I'm busy," but thought better of rejecting his superior.

"Tell her I'll be with her in a moment.I need to clean up."

Mimi nodded curtly and turned to head back to Sora.Daisuke let out a heavy sigh and dropped his sword.He began walking back to his quaint cottage-like home, not even bothering to wait until he reached the house before starting to rid himself of his sweaty training clothes.Once he felt he was presentable enough, Daisuke approached Sora's throne, which was in the middle of the courtyard that was considered the center of Tokyo.

"Daisuke!"Sora smiled cheerfully at her favorite knight as he knelt in front of her throne."Stand up."

He did so and met Sora's gaze with the eagerness of a child who was about to be told he could have a box of cookies if he washed his hands before dinner.Sora always saved the best assignments for him.

"Lady Mimi informs me that there's trouble in Tamachi," Sora explained nonchalantly, as if this was the sort of trouble people experienced every day.

Daisuke knew better.Assignments that started with a description of "trouble" meant "bad…danger…you no like this."The young auburn-haired man could feel his hands getting clammy.However, it was the only outward sign of his growing nervousness…or he hoped, anyway.

"Trouble…?" Daisuke inquired, trying to sound more excited and interested than as apprehensive as he was.

"Yes.Apparently there's a large blue dragon wrecking havoc upon the town."

"D…dragon?"He could barely contain the squeak threatening to escape his throat and replace coherent words.

Sora only smiled and nodded slowly.Dragon shmagon, this was going to be a piece of cake, right?

"I…I suppose you want me to slay the dragon for you?"

Much to Daisuke's chagrin, Sora nodded again.

"Yes, please."

Daisuke brought a sweaty hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the area right below his hairline in an unconsciously nervous gesture.He forced a smile.

"No problem!I can handle anything!This dragon should be easy!"

Sora smiled again.

"I was hoping you would think so.Thank you, Daisuke.You will leave tomorrow."

Daisuke took a deep breath to steady himself, and he nodded.

"Sure…tomorrow…no problem…gotcha."

He let Mimi lead him to the courtyard's exit, and he walked numbly back to his house.

"Dragon…?" he asked himself."I…I have to slay a dragon?I have to leave tomorrow…to go to Tamachi…to slay a large blue dragon?"

Daisuke began laughing.This had to be a joke, right?Sora was sending him on a suicide mission!Dragon?Yeah, right.

The usually over-confident young man suddenly felt as if everything had crumbled around him, and he couldn't shake the sense of dread suddenly overwhelming him and causing his heart to clench painfully.Surely this meant the end of Motomiya Daisuke.

* * * * *

"Jun, make me some sandwiches!" Daisuke commanded the moment he walked through the door.

Lady Motomiya Jun, Daisuke's older sister of three years, turned from where she stood at the small wood stove to narrow her eyes at her younger brother.

"I'm not your slave!" she retorted."Besides, I'm busy."

Daisuke sighed exasperatedly and sauntered into the kitchen, a smug grin curving his lips.

"Are you _still_ trying to woo that blonde?" the redhead asked, leaning against a countertop next to the oven and eyeing his sister suspiciously.

Jun rolled her eyes.

"I'm merely making a cake to be friendly.But you wouldn't understand, you're just a kid."

"Not too much of a kid to have Sora send me to Tamachi to slay a dragon."

Jun's attention was immediately caught, and she turned to her brother again, eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"What?!"

"That's right.Apparently there's this blue dragon terrorizing Tamachi, and Sora wants me to get rid of it."

"But…a dragon?!"

Daisuke smiled inwardly while trying to remain nonchalant for his sister.He loved when Jun showed him concern.She hated to be caught caring about her younger brother, and Daisuke knew that very well, so any opportunity to win in their little game of sibling rivalry was a good thing.Plus, it made Daisuke feel loved.

"Yes, a dragon.What's the big deal?"

"It's a _dragon_!Angry, fire-breathing monster with sharp teeth and even sharper claws!"

"Jun, it's nice that you worry about me and all, but I really need to start packing, so if you would make me some sandwiches for my journey, that'd be a real help.Thanks," Daisuke said before turning abruptly and heading to his bedroom.

Jun sputtered.

"I wasn't worrying about you!" she cried after him even as she moved to make her brother his sandwiches."I was worrying about the dragon!"

She heard Daisuke scoff at her from his room, but she ignored it.

Inside his room, Daisuke shuffled through a large mess of his belongings until he found a bag, and then proceeded to throw random articles of clothing into it.He grabbed a map from his bedside table and studied it.Tamachi was a long way from Tokyo, especially on foot, but he estimated that with his efficient means of traveling he would make it there in no less than four days.Lying back on his bed, Daisuke tried to calm himself.He could feel his heart palpitating against his sternum and could hear his pulse thundering in his ears.He almost chided himself for being so apprehensive when he had never been nervous about any of Sora's assignments before now, but reasoned that before now, Sora had never sent him to slay a dragon.

"I'm young…I still have my whole life ahead of me…what was she _thinking_?!"

Daisuke was a healthy sixteen years old, having studied and apprenticed under some of Tokyo's best knights.He was squired when he was ten years old and had impressed all the warriors in Tokyo, and Sora, so much that he had been knighted before he was even of legal age.Most men were knighted when they were old enough to move away and marry.Daisuke was still required to be under the custody of his parents.

The redhead was Sora's pride and joy.She was overjoyed to find out she had such a skilled knight in her court, and one of such a young age.Tokyo's orange-haired leader often bragged to many a city that she had a prepubescent (which Daisuke didn't take to flattery) knight who was more skilled in the trade than most of her older knights of several years were.Whenever she sent her knights out on assignments, Daisuke was always the one to get the best, and frequently most trying, ones so that he would have almost endless opportunities to show off.

Until now, they had always been "Save The Damsel in Distress" types.

Or "Chase the Snakes out of Ireland" types.

He knew it was part of a knight's job to have to kill when necessary, but Sora had always said he was too young to be killing.Now this!A war might have eased him into it, but here she threw this dragon onto him as if it was nothing!

"Daisuke, your sandwiches are done!" Jun called from the kitchen before he had more time to fret.

"Great…" Daisuke grumbled on his way to the kitchen."One more step closer to inevitable doom."

* * * * *

He was packed.He had food, clothing, money, blankets, a map, a compass, his weapons, a lucky charm or two, and some things to write with incase he needed to make out a will.After checking over his inventory for the umpteenth time, Daisuke sighed.His clock had been ticking away for quite a while, and the night had long since turned into very early morning, yet he couldn't sleep.Apprehension and fear had kept him awake for many hours, despite the knowledge that he would be barely functional the next morning if he didn't go to bed.

A light knock on his bedroom door stopped Daisuke from pacing, and he answered the door, finding Jun on the other side of the threshold.

"Daisuke, please go to sleep.I can hear you pacing in my room and it's driving me nuts."

"Sorry, I was just…" Daisuke trailed of, never willing to admit to his sister that he was scared or worried, "…thinking."

Jun smiled skeptically, but didn't press the subject further.She teased her little brother about almost everything, but this was one topic she simply couldn't find the heart to pester him about.

"Come on…lay down in bed and I'll read you a story."

Daisuke scoffed, not hiding from Jun at all how very offended this treatment made him feel.

"I'm not a child."

"No," Jun agreed."But I think you could use it.Now get in bed."

Daisuke heaved a heavy, exasperated sigh, but reluctantly climbed into his bed.Jun pulled one of Daisuke's favorite fairy tales from childhood off his bookshelf.It was one she used to read to him whenever he had nightmares.Smiling, she began reading.

"A soldier came marching along the high road…"

Daisuke rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to let Jun's voice and the story take over his thoughts.

"…As he walked on, he met a very frightful-looking old witch in the road…"

The fairy tale was his comfort story, and always succeeded in helping him get to sleep.Plus, and this was something Daisuke had never confided in anybody, he liked to pretend he was the princess.He liked the idea of being swept away to a cabin at night to court a handsome soldier, especially the one in the story Jun was reading to him, and not being the hero for once.

"…As soon as the rope was tied, the soldier climbed up the tree, and let himself down through the hollow to the ground beneath…"

Daisuke had long since gotten over his small crush on the soldier, but the desire to meet someone like him had yet to be extinguished.

"…Then he went into the third room, and there the dog was really hideous…"

As visions of his hero danced through his head, Daisuke slowly drifted off into the world of dreams.

Jun, having only gotten past the first couple pages, had to chuckle when she noticed her brother had fallen fast asleep.A sweet smile curved her lips upwards and her eyes softened.She was praying for her brother.As much as she teased him, and as much as he annoyed her, and as much as she disliked him most of the time, he was still her brother, and she still loved him, and she hoped more than anything in the world that he would come out of Sora's crazy assignment alive.

The raspberry-haired girl stood, placing the book she had been reading on the chair she had been sitting in, and kissed her brother's forehead.

"Good night, Dai'ototo-chan.Good luck."

* * * * * 

"Quick!Get all of the women and children out first!"

"Run north!The dragon never leaves town, and the quickest way out is north!"

"Mommy!Mommy, where are you?Mommy, I'm scared!"

"Why hasn't anyone come yet?Why won't anyone help us?"

"Doesn't the thing sleep?Even in the middle of the night it comes rampaging!"

"Where did it come from?Why does it want to hurt us?"

"HELP!My baby!I can't find my baby!"

"Daddy!Daddy, watch out!Don't try to fight the dragon!"

"NOOOO!!"

~End Chapter One~


	3. Part One Chapter Two

Notes: Oooh, and I gave Daisuke's fairy tale a little more significance than I originally intended

Notes: Oooh, and I gave Daisuke's fairy tale a little more significance than I originally intended!That's what I get for trying to waste space. ^^;All the original notes about Tamachi, Tokyo, and Odaiba, as well as Miyako apply here, too. ^^

BG info on "The Tinder Box":Since I gave it a little more significance than I originally intended, here's what you need to know.A soldier climbed down into a tree to retrieve a tinder box for an old woman and some gold for himself.After the old woman refused to tell the soldier what she planned to do with the tinder box, he killed her.Later on, the soldier needs to light a candle and remembers there was a match in the tinder box.When he strikes the match, one of the dogs he encountered while in the tree came to his service (there were three dogs, all with huge eyes.)The soldier had heard about a princess who no one was allowed to see, so he asked the dog to bring the princess to him, and he did.There's more to the story, but that's all you need to know.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the cities, any of the characters, or anything having to do with Digimon or "The Tinder Box".

Bewitching the Dragon

Part One -- Chapter Two

By: Hanae Michiko

===============

The gaze of azure blue eyes grazed over Tamachi.The blue dragon had done more damage than the night before, and Ken's young blonde servant was beginning to worry that there was no hope.He sunk into a chair next to the window and stared with glazed eyes at the town.The town his once-master took so much pride in was now being destroyed by his very own fault.Innocents were dropping like flies, and the boy feared that when the dragon had run out of places and people to terrorize, he would turn on his own home.

Takeru sighed.They had called for help what seemed like ages ago, but it had only been three days.Two days since they received word back that someone was being sent.It was taking too long, though.By the time the hero arrived, there would be nothing left of Tamachi to save.

"Oh well.Might as well check on the refugees.No sense in worrying."

Several people had fled Tamachi in fear, running north to find a safe place to stay.Others, who had nowhere else to go, ran to Ken's palace to be saved, and Takeru and the other servants had happily given them refuge.Others still were confident enough in themselves to think they would not fall victim to the blue dragon's wrath.Others like Miyako.

Takeru scowled at the name.Everything was that evil witch's fault!The downfall of Tamachi…the fact that Ken was an angry blue dragon...And simply because Ken didn't find interest in women!If she had listened…if she had been patient enough to let Ken tell her what he had to, none of this would have happened.It was all Miyako's fault.Takeru hoped she burned at the stake for what she had done.

Forcing himself to think of happier things, Takeru made his way around to the rooms he had given out to the dragon's victims.He had a letter to write to a very special person.Takeru could barely wait until the evening when he could send it out.

* * * * * 

Camping outside in the heat was not Daisuke's idea of luxurious living, so when he spotted an inn in the distance, or what he hoped was an inn, he whooped for joy.The redhead had been traveling for nearly two days, walking day and night and stopping only to sleep.He felt he deserved a break and hoped what he saw on the horizon was indeed a comfortable inn.Determined, Daisuke continued trudging down the road, and when he was close enough to see the sign hanging just above the doorway of the building, he ran.

"Thank the gods!" he shouted as he entered the inn, letting the cool air rush over him in a sudden wave, relieving him of the heat of the outdoors.

A short, sienna-haired teenager turned to Daisuke and raised one thin eyebrow above slanted, curious green eyes.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Ah, yes, are you the manager?" Daisuke replied, looking around at the quaint inn with appreciation.

"Assistant manager, but my grandfather is out.Would you like a room?"

Daisuke nodded mutely before walking to the desk behind which the boy was standing. 

"Yes, please."

"Single or double?"

"Single."

"How many nights?"

"Just tonight."

The boy skimmed over a packet of papers he was holding in his hands.

"Okay, we have a room for you.It'll be a moment to set it up.Would you like a drink in the meantime?"

Daisuke smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

The teenager walked out from behind the desk and led Daisuke into the back of the inn to the pub.The place was incredibly crowded, but there was plenty of room for more.The boy took Daisuke to the bar and got behind it to serve him.

"What's your name?" the boy asked, filling a glass for Daisuke.

"Motomiya Daisuke."

"I'm Hida Iori."

"Hey, nice to meet you!" 

Daisuke shook Iori's hand after he received his glass and took a drink from the glass after releasing the boy's hand.

"So, Motomiya-san--"

"Just Daisuke, please," Daisuke interrupted, taking another couple sips from his glass.

"Okay, Daisuke, if you just call me Iori."

"Deal," Daisuke agreed with a friendly wink.

"So, Daisuke, where are you from?"

Daisuke leaned forward against the bar on his elbows in a sign of exhaustion and fatigue and sighed.

"Tokyo."

Iori seemed surprised, raising his eyebrows, piercing green eyes widening almost imperceptibly.

"Really?Where are you headed?"

Another sigh, only this time more tired and exasperated, as if it exhausted Daisuke to merely think about the journey he had ahead of him.

"Tamachi."

Subconsciously, Iori bit his lip, almost as if he were nervous.

"You know there's a dragon there that's--"

Daisuke nodded and interrupted Iori again.

"I'm going there to slay it," he said matter-of-factly.

Iori merely stared at Daisuke for a moment.

"Oh…good luck, then," Iori responded hesitantly, though sincerely.He really did wish Daisuke the best of luck.

Daisuke smiled wanly.

"Thanks."

There was a pause then.Not an uncomfortable one, but not necessarily a comfortable one.It stretched on for only a moment before Iori suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Oh!While you're in Tamachi, could you do me a favor?"

Daisuke considered for a moment and figured the kid was nice enough, so he nodded.

"If you see a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy wearing a fisherman's hat…could you give him this note for me?"

Iori placed the note in Daisuke's outstretched hand, and Daisuke glanced at it before putting it in his back pocket.It had "To: Takeru From: Iori" written on it, and little hearts decorated the surface of the paper.The redhead smiled again.

"Sure."

Iori smiled back, seemingly for the first time since the two had met.The smile was wide, and fit him very well.

"Thank you."

* * * * * 

Daisuke lay awake in bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling of his room.The inn was old, he conceded, but then again, Iori had implied that his grandfather was the manager, so it was probably a family-owned business being handed down from generation to generation.That made Daisuke laugh.What was the family going to do when they realized that Iori and this Takeru kid weren't going to be having any babies to whom they could hand the business down?

Shaking the thought aside, Daisuke tried to think about nothing.He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since the night before he was given the assignment, and that was enough to kill his performance in the fight against the dragon, but the redhead was also bogged down with worry and apprehension of the fight.He was surely going to lose.Daisuke thought about the note in the back pocket of his pants.Well, if for nothing else, he had to survive to at least give Iori's note to his Takeru.Maybe if he were lucky, he would find Takeru first, and then fight the dragon.That way he wouldn't have to worry about winning.

_'Dammit!'_ Daisuke cursed in his head._'I'm thinking again…this is not good for sleep!'_

He again cleared his head, wishing briefly that Jun were there to read him his fairy tale.Instead, he began fabricating his perfect man in his head…or trying to, at least.He didn't seem satisfied with anything of his ideas.

_'Maybe I don't have a perfect man…maybe I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life… No!No, no, no!You're thinking again!Stop it!'_

Daisuke eventually settled for the old counting sheep tactic.The animals were so boring he almost immediately fell into a deep slumber.

* * * * * 

_/Trees surrounded him.They were gray and black, and were twisted into such awkward shapes that he did not recognize them as trees, he simply knew they were.The forest was cold and dank, and a perpetual fog seemed to drift endlessly about the ground.He was watching something.He knew he was watching a dragon and an old woman, but neither of them had distinguishing features…he just knew that they were a dragon and an old woman. His subconscious seemed to be filling in gaps for him, telling him what things were when he would otherwise not be able to tell.So he watched the dragon and the woman amongst the trees, only knowing what they were and not seeing them as such.He watched as the dragon climbed down into a large tree, only to emerge several moments later with a bag full of something bulky and circular and a small box.The dragon talked with the old woman for a moment and then, enraged, ate her.It then moved on, not noticing it was being watched.Then, suddenly, his surroundings changed from the forest to a tower.The tower was cold and dark, and very lonely.A chill ran over his body, and he realized he was wearing only slight nightclothes.The clothing was his only indication that night had fallen, because the tower had no windows.Suddenly, a dog appeared and took hold of him.He didn't resist.He didn't think he wanted to resist, even if he could, so he let the huge dog with even larger eyes whisk him away to some small cabin.Inside the cabin was the dragon he had seen earlier.Well, the dragon he had known was a dragon earlier, as he had not actually seen it as a dragon.Before he could take in what was before him, he was reaching out, to touch the dragon, but before his fingers could reach the scaly surface, a fog of black and purple smoke surrounded the creature.An old woman stood where the dragon had been, and her face was contorted in such a way that she looked anything but human.She was angry, and in her rage, she screamed words that he could hear, yet could not hear at the same time.A fog, similar to the one that had surrounded the dragon, surrounded him, only this time it was black and red.He felt himself changing.His stomach churned sickeningly, and he felt as if he was going to vomit.Before the transformation was complete, he screamed./_

* * * * *

He had traveled for one full day and then some upon leaving the inn, and was traveling in the afternoon of the fourth day of his total travel, but his dream still plagued his thoughts.He refused to believe it meant something.After all, it was merely composed of things that were on his mind at the time…his fairy tale, and the dragon.But something kept nagging him; something at the back of his mind told him the dream was important.He didn't want to believe the nagging, though.He didn't want to believe that a dream as silly as the one he'd had that night could possibly be some sort of prophecy.Dreams were nothing.

Daisuke sighed, disappointed in himself for mulling over the dream so much.It was just a dream, just an awkward compilation of things that were bothering his subconscious at the time.That was all it was.Daisuke was about to assure himself of this fact further when he realized he had been walking through a town.

"Tamachi…?Am I in Tamachi…?" the redhead asked himself, stopping and looking around to familiarize himself with the surroundings.

Judging by the wreckage and debris of destroyed buildings, he was right where he wanted to be.Or, right where he was supposed to be, rather.

"Great.Now to seek out that Takeru kid so I can give him the note," Daisuke said, continuing to talk to himself, as he reached towards his back pocket.

Suddenly he froze and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his skin become covered with goose bumps.His heart began beating furiously in his chest and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.Something pumped through his body at an almost violent pace, causing him to feel slightly dizzy and like he had more strength and energy than he actually did.Adrenaline, Daisuke realized.His heart knew something his mind did not.Daisuke swallowed, hard, finding the action proved to be much more difficult than it should have been.Something was behind him.That was what his body was telling him.Something was behind him, and it wasn't good.

Daisuke took a few slow, shaky breaths, and clenched his jaw.He forced his feet to move, and they carried him along a pivot, slowly, gently, so as not to surprise himself or whatever was behind him.Daisuke closed his eyes, not quite sure he was ready to face his inevitable doom.When he opened them again, he found himself nose to nose with a humungous blue dragon.

~End Chapter Two~


	4. Part One Chapter Three

Notes: This part is more PG-13ish than the others because of some violence and blood, and one offensive word

Notes: This part is more PG-13ish than the others because of some violence and blood, and one offensive word. ^_^;

Disclaimer:I _still_ don't know Digimon, its characters, or Tamachi.I own a mother who told me, "You could rewrite the ending of that show if you don't like it so much," after I complained about episode 50, though. ^^;;
    
    Bewitching the Dragon
    
    Part One -- Chapter Three
    
    By: Hanae Michiko
    
    ===============
    
     
    
     

Violet… The piercing gaze of stunningly beautiful violet eyes seared into him, almost as if they wished to burn him to the core.Daisuke stared, lost in the depths of the seemingly human eyes, and forgot for a moment that he was face to face with a dragon.This realization stunned him out of his desire to gaze into the eyes forever and enjoy the giddy yet comfortably warm feeling that came over him when he did so.

"Oh…oh no…" Daisuke muttered, taking a step backwards.He eyed the magnificent creature before him in awe.Daisuke estimated that it stood nearly ten feet tall, and the volume of it could hold about a hundred times the volume he himself took up.It was covered with shimmering, almost iridescent navy blue scales, and had a slight mane to match.Its angry face held within them the most lovely eyes Daisuke had ever set sight upon, and as their gazes met, the redhead again felt his stomach do flip-flops and his heart do a weird fluttering thing in his chest.The loud roar of the monster before him brought him out of his daydream.

"Right… I have to…um, I have to slay you, so…"

Daisuke reached behind him to grab the sword from his sheath, a task that proved to be more difficult than it should have been because of his shaking, sweaty hands.He brought the sword before him and turned his eyes back to the large blue dragon that seemed to be waiting patiently.He found the creature eyeing him --hungrily?…appreciatively?-- and it made him nervous and embarrassed and want to show off his awesome skill as a knight all at the same time.Something about the dragon made him feel like a giggling schoolgirl and a shivering coward all at once.

The russet-haired boy took a deep breath, grit his teeth, and took a fighting stance, ready to strike when the dragon tried to attack.The dragon stepped forward slowly, completely unwavering.Daisuke stood firm and tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword.When the creature was close enough, Daisuke dove forward to strike, but the dragon stepped easily out of the way.The redheaded knight jumped backwards, calculating his next move, when the dragon attacked, swiping his claw at Daisuke.The boy blocked the attack with his sword and pushed the talon-like claw away from him, jumping backwards again.He charged forward, sword pointed straight ahead like a lance during a jousting match, and struck the dragon in the shoulder of its right front leg.The creature howled, and Daisuke immediately regretted hurting it.He took a few cautious steps backwards, eyeing the wound he had created and the blood as it dripped down the dragon's leg.He closed his eyes tightly.This was what he was sent here to do, and he had to do it, no matter what.Guilt temporarily aside, Daisuke got ready to strike the dragon again, but the dragon was quicker and used Daisuke's previous hesitation as an advantage.It swiped a massive claw and caught the redhead across the chest.Daisuke hissed, the wound only stinging for the moment.Then, as blood began rushing to the wound, Daisuke could feel his pulse throbbing in the open gash.He looked down at his chest and immediately felt a searing hot flash of pain, and he screamed.Clutching his chest with one hand and raising his sword with the other, Daisuke glared at the dragon, and his glare immediately softened.The dragon looked almost…apologetic.

_'I knew this wasn't going to be a good idea from the start,'_ Daisuke thought, _'But I didn't think that what was going to make this harder for me was the fact that it seems neither of us really wants to hurt the other…'_

Daisuke sighed, and when he saw that the dragon's expression of sorrow had quickly changed back into one of hatred and anger, he pushed the thought of a truce aside.The dragon charged at him, and he stood his ground, waiting for the slash of its claw.But instead of tearing a wound with its nails, the dragon decided on a different approach and went for Daisuke's head with its mouth.Daisuke meeped and dodged the dragon's chops, narrowly escaping a beheading.The redhead turned to slash at the dragon with his blade, but the dragon blocked the attack with one claw while slashing at Daisuke with the other.When the creature's nails dug into his shoulder, the young knight wished he'd had a shield.

"Yaaaaaaaa!" Daisuke cried, falling to his knees.He felt as if there were a thousand burning hot needles digging their way through the skin and tissue and muscle surrounding his shoulder to scrape at the bone.The dragon showed no mercy and continued to tighten its grip.It was when a tear of pain trickled down his cheek that Daisuke felt the dragon release its hold on his shoulder.

Daisuke slung the hand that had been holding his chest onto his shoulder --to stop the bleeding or hope to numb the pain, he didn't know-- and staggered to his feet, breathing heavily and trying his hardest not to weep.Taking a few deep breaths to collect himself, Daisuke lifted his sword again and held it out in front of him until the violently shaking blade became still.

That was it…that was all he could take.

The redhead grit his teeth and bent his knees slightly.

"BASTARD!!" the young knight screamed, charging forwards.

His smooth onslaught became hindered once the sword came into contact with the dragon's lower belly, but Daisuke refused to stop.He pushed the blade further into the dragon's body, completely numb to the howls and wails of pain it emitted.The dragon, unwilling to submit to the pain, turned its whole body around an invisible central pivot and smacked Daisuke with its tail, wrenching the sword from Daisuke's grasp in the process.The creature tore Daisuke's sword from its belly and watched Daisuke fly backwards and land hard on his back.

Daisuke opened his eyes and waited for the splotches of white to stop dancing in front of his vision.Once they were gone, the redhead had a clear view of the piercing violet eyes above him.He was vaguely aware of the huge claw pressed onto his chest to keep him on the ground, aggravating the gashes already there, and of the sharp, glistening teeth sparkling mere inches from his face, but his world seemed to be engulfed in purple-blue.Staring into the dragon's eyes, Daisuke couldn't believe they belonged to a merciless, bloodthirsty creature like the dragon seemed to want everyone to believe it was.They were simply too beautiful, and looked as if they belonged to…

The dragon was closer to Daisuke's face, and the redhead could smell the creature's blood-soaked breath, but only dimly, as he was still captured within its lavender-blue depths...

That looked as if they belonged to a…

A light bulb went off in Daisuke's head, and he suddenly realized the situation he was in, with the dragon's face only centimeters from his head and ready for a meal.He didn't panic, though.There didn't seem to be a need to.He wasn't scared of the dragon anymore… It's eyes…eyes that looked as if they belonged to a…

To a…

"You're human, aren't you?"

Startled, the large blue creature jumped off Daisuke's body and staggered backwards.It stared at Daisuke in awe and disbelief as he sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.The boy had discovered his true nature?How was that…possible?

Then, as if the fight and all the dragon's injuries suddenly caught up to it, the creature swaggered and finally collapsed, exhausted and in pain.

Daisuke frowned at the dragon.Now that he knew it wasn't merely the merciless, bloodthirsty creature everyone had made it out to be, he couldn't slay it.And he couldn't leave it lying there on the ground, either.Something had to be done.

"I'll take care of you…" Daisuke muttered, crawling on his hands and knees towards the dragon.He knew walking would cause too much pain.

The mahogany haired knight eyed the wounds he had created and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized, removing the sheath that was slung across his back and then his shirt.He tore the shirt into strips and wrapped the strips tightly around the bleeding gashes his own blade had made.

"My sister always said that if you kiss a boo-boo, it'll feel better," Daisuke said as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to the bound injuries."I hope it works for you and you don't hurt too much when you wake up."

Daisuke brought his hand up to the dragon's mane and ran his fingers through it, wrinkling his nose at the blood he realized his hand was streaking through the silky strands.

"I will take care of you…and I'll help you… I'll figure out a way to bring you back to normal, I promise."

Daisuke's pledge was the last thing out of his mouth before he, too, collapsed from exhaustion and his injuries.He nestled against the dragon's heaving side as he was swept away into a gentler world of oblivion.

* * * * * 

Takeru frowned as he looked out at the night sky.The evening was unusually quiet.No screaming villagers, no more townspeople seeking refuge at the castle, no dragon…Maybe help had arrived and the dragon was rid of already.At any rate, Takeru wasn't going to send the people lodging in the castle home, not until he was sure the dragon had been taken care of and everyone had a safe place to go home to.

The blonde sighed and turned his concern elsewhere, deciding that he was in no position to question the quiet of the night and that it was best to be thankful for it.

Takeru hadn't received a reply back from his Iori in several days.He forced himself to think the delay was caused only by the lack of people traveling into Tamachi, as the mail carriers had certainly refused to and his love had to use tourists to deliver the messages, but the blonde-haired servant couldn't help but worry.What if the person Iori had sent his letter with had gotten attacked?Or had refused to deliver the message?What if the dragon had in fact left Tamachi and attacked Iori's inn?Or what if Iori decided to deliver the letter himself and had gotten attacked or mauled?

"No…" Takeru told himself."No, there just aren't many people coming into Tamachi, that's all."

Pushing all of his concerns and worries away, the boy decided going to sleep would be best.In the morning he could investigate the dragon's fate and figure out what to do about Iori, if he had to do anything.In the morning…

* * * * *

Daisuke awoke, groggy and disoriented and with a throbbing headache.He sat up, ignoring the pain it caused his shoulder and back to do so.Looking behind him, the redhead noticed the dragon awake and watching him.

"Decided not to eat me, huh?" Daisuke asked.He swore the dragon had blushed as it turned away.

"I'm glad, because I wouldn't be of much help to you eaten, would I be?"

The dragon turned back to Daisuke, and the boy read the question in its eyes.

"Right.I want to help you.You obviously don't seem too happy about the state you're in and, well…" Daisuke looked down, feeling his own face getting warm."I want to help you return to normal."

The dragon slowly got to its feet and made as if to walk away before Daisuke wrapped his arms around one of the creature's legs.

"Where are you going?I want to help!"

The dragon shook its head as if to say, "There's nothing you can do."

"Let me try at least!Please!"

Daisuke was barely aware of how desperate he sounded.

"Please!Give it a chance…I'll find out how to change this!Just…let me try.Let me help you."

Resignedly, reluctantly, the dragon sat again.Daisuke hopped excitedly to his feet, hissing at the pain for only a moment before whooping with joy.

"Great!Okay, first things first…you have to have a name, right?"

The dragon nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

The dragon blinked at Daisuke for a few moments before looking around itself.It looked at the tip of its tail and brightened, bringing the tail around to its front and writing out a series of characters in the dirt.Daisuke read over them and smiled.

"Hello, Ken!My name's Motomiya Daisuke."

The redhead grasped Ken's tail and shook it in a mock handshake.He giggled at the appalled look Ken gave him and dropped the dragon's tail to the ground.Daisuke immediately turned serious and crouched onto the ground so he was eyelevel with Ken.

"I want to find someone who can explain to me what happened to you.Is there anyone who knows what happened?"

Ken looked off to the distance, thinking back to his last day as a human, wondering if anyone knew what had happened.He turned his violet gaze back to Daisuke and nodded.The redhead brightened significantly.

"Is this person back at your home?"

Ken nodded again, growing frustrated with the fact that he couldn't communicate with the boy in front of him beyond gestures.

Daisuke bit his lip.He wanted to go back to Ken's home and ask this person what had happened so that he might be able to do something about it, but he didn't know if taking Ken back into the city was such a good idea.However, maybe since he would be with Ken, if people saw them, they wouldn't worry so much.Then again, they might turn against Daisuke if they thought he was allied with a still-terroristic Ken.He furrowed his eyebrows in thought and looked into Ken's eyes.

"Do you think you could take me there?"

Ken recoiled immediately upon Daisuke's request, and Daisuke frowned sadly.

"It's the only way, I think.We have to see this person you say knows what happened so we can fix this."

Ken nodded hesitantly.Daisuke could tell the dragon didn't like the idea, and Daisuke wasn't too sure he liked it, either.But how would he be able to help Ken if he didn't know what had happened?Reluctantly, the two of them got to their feet and headed into the city of Tamachi.

~End Chapter Three~


	5. Part One Chapter Four

Notes: Oooh, "Master" used to be such a respective title, and now it's tainted for me

Notes: Oooh, "Master" used to be such a respective title, and now it's tainted for me. ^^;;Just remember that when the title "Master" is used, it's not in a kinky way. ::sweatdrop::

Disclaimer: I own the dragon and Miyako's outfit!Or I wish I did. ^^;; But nothing else!And I like it that way, so nya! ^_^;
    
    Bewitching the Dragon
    
    Part One -- Chapter Four
    
    By: Hanae Michiko
    
    ===============
    
     
    
     

A slight breeze blew through the humid night air, ruffling Daisuke's hair and his dragon companion's mane as Daisuke chattered about his life, his family, and his home.

"I live with my older sister Jun and my parents, but they aren't home often.I didn't even have to tell them I was leaving, because they're out on business.But it's okay, because Jun takes care of me.As much as she pretends to hate me, I know how she really feels."

Ken listened intently, making various grunts and nodding every one in a while to show he was paying attention and wanted Daisuke to go on.Ken liked listening to the redhead talk.He had a lot of interesting stories to tell, and a nice voice to boot.Ken only wished he could speak back to him, let him know what he really thought.Though at the moment, Ken was too engrossed in the feeling of Daisuke riding on his back and Daisuke's breath against his neck, and thought that if he had a voice, it would have certainly failed him.

"Sora's a real nice person.She treats me as a friend, but she doesn't tell me much.I have to infer a lot about her…like how she's courting her advisor Mimi.But Sora would never tell anyone that.The relationships of the town's leaders do not need to be shared with the public."

Ken felt Daisuke's arms tighten around his neck and had to resist the urge to collapse from the overwhelming feeling of butterflies in his stomach.The knight's lips were on his neck now, and he could feel them moving as Daisuke continued to talk.The dragon felt as if he were going to melt.

"Man, I'm tired.I only slept in a proper bed once!All I want to do right now is find your home, steal your bed, and get some shut-eye!"

Daisuke laughed, and Ken felt the reverberations of the laugh on his back.It made him shiver.Daisuke only kept talking in an effort to keep himself awake.

"Jun's totally in love with this," Daisuke yawned, "…this blonde guy from back where I live."

Daisuke laughed again at the memory of his sister, and continued.

"I didn't even care enough to learn his name.She's always 'falling in love' with these guys from town."

As Daisuke removed his hands from around Ken's neck to form quotes with his fingers, he nearly slipped.Ken started and turned, ready to catch Daisuke by the waist of his pants if the boy were to fall.Daisuke clasped his arms around the dragon's neck again just before he toppled over completely, and hung about a foot from the ground.He threw his head back and laughed at himself, trying to get around to Ken's back again.Ken brought his head under Daisuke's body and nudged the boy's bottom with his snout, the scales on his face heating up.He would have been blushing if he could.

"Thanks, buddy!" Daisuke exclaimed, resuming an even tighter hold around the dragon's neck.Ken nodded, grunted, and kept walking.

"So, as I was saying, Jun thinks I should find myself a lady to court.She says it's about time I fall in love and find a nice girl to spend the rest of my life with."

Daisuke took a deep breath and sighed, hesitating before going on.

"The thing is, I don't really like…"

Daisuke trailed off as Ken stopped in front of a large palace.Mouth hanging agape, Daisuke brought his gaze from the base of the palace to the very top, slowly and in awe.

"_This _is your home?"

Ken nodded and set Daisuke on the ground in front of the door.

"Should I just…knock?"

Ken nodded again, and Daisuke brought a hesitant fist to the door.Slowly but firmly, he knocked three times and waited for someone to notice.When no one came, he knocked again, a little louder and with slightly more confidence than the first time.After a few moments, the door opened just enough for a blonde head to pop through the opening.

"May I help you?" the boy on the other side of the door asked.

"Yeah," Daisuke started."I've got something that belongs to you."

The knight gestured behind him to the dragon standing ambiguously and nervously a few feet back.

Daisuke saw the blonde's eyes widen and he gasped.

"Master Ken!"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and quickly turned on his heel to face the dragon.

"_Master_ Ken?"

Ken looked downward as if ashamed, and Daisuke turned red.The way he had acted around Ken was nothing like the way one should act around nobility.He had been too informal!Daisuke immediately got down on one knee and bowed his head before Ken.Dragon or no dragon, he was still superiority.

Ken gazed at Daisuke a moment and felt a smile tugging at his mouth.The outward result looked awkward, seeing as how dragons didn't have lips, but he was smiling nonetheless.Something he hadn't done in ages.He couldn't simply tell Daisuke that kneeling before him was unnecessary, so he leaned forward and nudged the redhead with his snout.Daisuke stood, and Ken shook his head.Grinning broadly, Daisuke nodded his understanding and turned back to the blonde at the door.

"Hey, wait a second," Daisuke thought aloud.Blonde hair, blue eyes, a fisherman's hat clutched tightly in one fist… "Are you Takeru?"

The blonde tore his gaze from his master to raise an eyebrow at Daisuke.

"Yes, I am."

"Great!I have a note for you from a kid named Iori.He gave it to me to--"

Before Daisuke could finish, Takeru had swung the door open and jumped outside, grabbing at the piece of paper the redhead had just pulled from his pocket.

"Excellent!Thank you so much!"

Takeru was about to tear the letter open to read it, but then remembered the task at hand.He sheepishly put the paper in his back pocket and turned pink.

"So, Ken told me there was someone here who knows what happened to him.Would that person happen to be you?" Daisuke asked, trying to get back on topic.

Takeru's gaze immediately fell to the floor sadly.

"Yes."

"Could you help us out?"

"Well," Takeru rubbed at his neck nervously as he looked back up at Daisuke."See, there's a witch in Tamachi named Miyako, and she's in love with Ken."

Daisuke felt a pang of something in his chest, but ignored it and listened intently to Takeru's story.

"However, Ken doesn't…um well, he prefers…well, you see, he…"

The dragon made a noise from the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a cough, and Takeru laughed sheepishly.

"He couldn't fall in love with Miyako," he finished hastily.Daisuke raised a curious eyebrow, but Takeru shook his head and continued."Miyako thought Ken wouldn't love her because she was a witch, so, angry, she turned him into a dragon to get revenge."

Daisuke bit his lip and slowly absorbed the information Takeru had just given him.

"Okay," the redhead finally said."This is going to take some thought.But first…do you have any food?"

Takeru laughed, and Daisuke thought he heard a chuckle-related noise come from Ken, as well.It made him smile happily and blush embarrassedly at the same time.

"Of course, of course!Where are my manners?First off, hello, I'm Takaishi Takeru, Ken's right-hand-man.Sort of."

Takeru smiled crookedly, and Daisuke laughed gently.

"Hi, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, sent here from Tokyo to slay the dragon, having failed miserably."

Takeru shook his head in amusement.

"Come on in and…actually, I'll bring the food out to you," Takeru amended as he took another glance at Ken.He disappeared behind the closed door.

Daisuke turned back to Ken and smiled shyly.

"So you're in charge here, huh?"

Ken nodded.

"That's, um… That's pretty cool."

Ken made a shrugging motion with his head.

After an awkward pause, Daisuke grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll get that Miyako chick!You'll be human again in no time!"

The redhead found himself wondering what Ken looked like as a human and hoping he would have the same stunning violet gaze that had been burned into his retina and his memory forever.The sound of a door opening startled Daisuke out of his daydream, and he jumped, turning to face Takeru.

"Here you go," Takeru said, placing a humungous tray of food on the doorstep."I don't know what dragons eat, so I got a bit of everything."

Daisuke plopped down onto the ground in front of the tray and winked his thanks.Ken slowly got down on his stomach and elbows, eyelevel with Daisuke for the first time since they'd met.Daisuke's breath caught when he looked over at Ken.Piercing violet met warm brown, and Daisuke found he could not pull away.Takeru's voice startled him back to reality.

"Eat up, and if you need anything else, I'll be right in here."

With that, the blonde left again, closing the door behind him.

"Okay!" Daisuke shouted, hopping to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach with some good old fashion binging."What do you like?Chicken?"

The redhead held up a fair-sized chicken leg and held it in front of Ken's face.The dragon sniffed at it before bringing his tongue out to taste a sample.Approving, he nibbled at it as well as a dragon could possibly nibble.Daisuke held it for him the whole time.When only the bone was left, Daisuke reached down and pulled out a cluster of grapes.Ken stuck his tongue out for Daisuke, and the boy placed on it a couple grapes.Ken chewed, swallowed, and shuddered, obviously disapproving of the fruit.Daisuke laughed and finished off the cluster himself.

"How about cheese?" Daisuke asked, holding out a triangle of cheddar cheese for the dragon to try.Ken leaned forward, sniffed, and began eating out of Daisuke's hand, enjoying the dairy product almost as much as he enjoyed the poultry.He licked Daisuke's hand to get the last remaining bits of cheese, and Daisuke flushed a deep cherry red.

"Do…do you, um…like bread?"

Daisuke lifted a full loaf, and Ken sniffed it, shaking his head before even tasting the food.Daisuke smiled and tore off bits for himself to eat.

"What about these noodle things?"

Knowing forks would do nothing for Ken, Daisuke reached into the pile of noodles and grabbed a handful, wrinkling his nose and laughing at the way they felt in his palm.Ken licked the noodles from Daisuke's hand and shrugged, showing that he didn't like them as much as the other food.Daisuke smiled and grabbed two more chicken legs, one for Ken and the other for himself.

The two of them eventually finished off the whole platter in front of them, Ken even having licked the crumbs and leftover juices from the plate as Daisuke held it in front of his face, laughing.

Daisuke yawned.

"We've had quite an excursion today, I say we get some sleep before try to think."

Ken nodded in approval, and Daisuke stood up to knock on the door and talk with Takeru about sleeping arrangements.The blonde came to the door, looking very elated and excited.He had obviously read his boyfriend's letter.

"We'd like to get some sleep for now and figure out what do in the morning," Daisuke proposed.

Takeru nodded.

"Of course!I'll prepare you a room and…" he bit his lip as his eyes met Ken's."I guess Ken will have to sleep out here."

Daisuke got a sinking feeling in his chest and he turned to look at Ken.The dragon shrugged to show he didn't mind, but Daisuke _did_ mind.He turned back to Takeru.

"Could you just bring some blankets and pillows out here?I'd like to stay out and keep Ken company…"

Takeru smiled, a hint of hope shining in his azure eyes.

"Certainly," he said, disappearing for the third time into the corridors of the palace.He returned momentarily with an armful of blankets and pillows."Here!The most comfortable ones we have," Takeru offered with a proud grin."Have a nice night!"

"Thank you," Daisuke said, walking back to Ken."Let's find a nice comfortable spot on your lawn to make a bed out of, all right?"

Ken nodded and got to his feet, and the pair walked around until they found a soft patch of grass.Ken settled onto it first, and Daisuke covered the dragon with all but one of the blankets.The knight then put a few pillows under Ken's head, which Ken accepted gratefully.Daisuke placed another pillow in the crook where the dragon's front haunches connected to the rest of his body and settled against Ken's warm body, pulling the last blanket up around his chin.

"Good night, Ken."

Ken grunted in response, wishing more than anything in the world that he could have told Daisuke "Good night."

* * * * * 

The hot sun beating down on everything resting on the earth roused Daisuke to alertness in the morning.Noting vaguely that sleeping against Ken had given him one of the best nights of sleep he'd ever had in his life, Daisuke sat up, removing the blanket from his uncomfortably warm body.The boy began thinking, bringing a hand to his mouth and chewing on his fingernails unconsciously.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, waking Ken from his sleep.

Daisuke turned around, noticing Ken had awoken, and explained his plan.

"We have to go see Miyako!"

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a master plan, but why not go for the easy way out?

Ken recoiled immediately, obviously not too happy with the idea of going to see Miyako.

"Ken, if we go see her, I'm sure I could persuade her to turn you back.I'm excellent at persuasive speaking," Daisuke assured the dragon, beaming a little too proudly.

Ken shook his head.He didn't care how well Daisuke could speak, he wasn't going to go see the witch who had done this to him.

"Ken, please.I have a gut feeling that it will work!You have to trust me!I…I'd never let anything bad happen to you…" the knight told Ken honestly, blushing a light pink.

Ken thought, mentally biting his lip and sighing.He rolled his eyes before finally agreeing to Daisuke's plan.

"Great!Okay, we'll let Takeru know what's going on, and then we'll trek on over to Miyako's place."

Having said that, Daisuke made his way around to the palace's front door and knocked on it heavily.Takeru appeared at the door seconds later.

"Would you like some breakfast?" was the first thing the blonde asked.

At the mention of food, Daisuke felt his stomach grumble._'Well, can't persuade on an empty stomach!'_ he concluded.

"Sure!And after we eat, we're going to go to Miyako's home and have a talk with her."

Takeru stiffened noticeably.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" the boy asked warily.

Daisuke grinned confidently.

"Well, it's not a bad one."

Takeru frowned but nodded.

"I…I trust you to bring Ken back."

Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Takeru nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring out your food and then tell you where Miyako's home is.I wish you two the best of luck, and try not to get into too much trouble."

After bringing out breakfast for Ken and Daisuke, giving Daisuke brief direction's to Miyako's house, and wishing the two of them luck again, Takeru headed into the castle to write a letter to Iori letting him know what was going on in Tamachi.

Daisuke and Ken ate quickly, Daisuke too excited about his plan to savor his meal, Ken being forced to eat at the speed Daisuke fed him.Once finished, they got to their feet, and Ken bent his head down to let Daisuke climb onto his back.

"No, that's okay, I feel like walking today," Daisuke said with a wide smile.He still kept an arm on the dragon's shoulder the whole way.Staying in contact with Ken made him comfortable and relaxed, for whatever reason.

"Okay, Takeru said it's not very far, but still at least an hour's walk away."

Ken nodded, very familiar with the distance between his palace and Miyako's home.

"Do you hate Miyako?"

Ken shrugged.

"The reason you couldn't love her wasn't because she was a witch, was it?"

Ken shook his head.

"What was it, then?"

Ken shrugged again.Daisuke bit his lip, a little peeved at the fact that Ken couldn't speak to him.He wondered what his voice was like.

"Was she just not your type?"

Ken made a gesture that seemed to say, "You could say that."

"What is your type?" Daisuke asked.It had seemed like an innocent enough question, but as soon as it left his mouth, Daisuke found himself hoping that Ken's type was…something he could fit the description of.

Ken only shrugged again, looking as if he was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the situation.Daisuke sighed.

"Jun always tries to hook me up with girls from the town, mostly her friends, but none of them are my type, either.She keeps asking me what I want in a woman, but I can't really tell her because…well, truth be told…I don't want a woman…"

Daisuke looked down, slightly embarrassed at his confession.His attraction to other males was something only he knew about, but it felt necessary to share with Ken.

Ken felt his heart leap in his chest and begin palpitating at twice its normal speed.He didn't know why he felt this way…after all, he was a _dragon_.But that hadn't seemed to bother Daisuke.The boy treated him as if he was already in his human form.

"I've always…well, for the longest time, I've been the prince, the hero, the knight in shining armor, and I've always wished that for once I could be the one finding his prince, and not the other way around."

Ken continued to walk calmly, but was nearly having a heart attack._'I'll be your prince!'_ his mind screamed, and Ken ached with the need to speak to Daisuke._'I'll be your knight in shining armor who will rescue you and woo you and love you!I can be that prince!'_

Ken clenched his jaw tightly, cursing Miyako and thanking her all at once.If it weren't for the fact that she had changed him into a dragon, he never would have met Daisuke.But because he was a dragon, he couldn't speak to Daisuke and tell him all that his heart screamed to tell him.

Dammit.

"Is that it?"

Ken looked up at the hut in front of them and nodded.

Daisuke tilted his head to one side.It looked friendly and humble enough. Shrugging, Daisuke approached the front door and knocked.After a few moments, a lavender-haired young woman who looked as if she had lazily draped herself in black satin came to the door.She quirked an eyebrow at Daisuke and, after looking him up and down, smiled approvingly.However, she didn't speak.

"Are you Miyako?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name's Motomiya Daisuke, and I've come to request something from you."

The witch laughed icily.

"I don't do requests."

Daisuke felt his cheek twitch, but he remained hospitable.

"I believe you've made a mistake."

"Mistake?!" she screeched."What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to turn Ken back into a human," Daisuke bit out.

Miyako growled upon remembering Ken.

"That was no mistake."

"No, it was.You thought Ken didn't love you because you were a witch, but you were wrong."

Miyako snarled, her upper lip curling upwards slightly.

"Then why _didn't_ he love me?"

"Well, seeing as how he's a dragon, he couldn't exactly tell me that, now could he?" Daisuke responded cockily.

"I don't believe you.I don't believe you!All of you, you're filthy liars!"

Daisuke tilted his head to one side.All…?

"No, it's the truth!Really.And besides, what does it matter now?You've had your revenge, Ken's miserable!He hates being a dragon."

"Good!That was the point.He's not supposed to enjoy it."

"Are you suffering still from Ken's rejection?Are you that pathetic that you can't move on?!"

Miyako opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again, thinking.

"You come here treating me like this and expect me to grant your request?What kind of a person are you?"

Daisuke didn't know how to answer that question without falling into a trap, so he avoided it.

"Please…please, just change him back."

Miyako smirked.The boy has resorted to begging…how interesting.

"Why should I?What am I going to get out of changing him back?" the witch asked incredulously, glaring daggers at Daisuke.

"Gratification that you know you did something right?"

Miyako scoffed. 

"What use have I for gratification?"

Daisuke thought again, biting his lip.

"Our undying gratitude?"

Miyako laughed, but the sound was more closely related to the screech of a hawk before it dove on its prey.

"What use have I for _undying gratitude_?!"

Daisuke took a deep breath, clenched his jaw, closed his eyes tightly, and thought.What would she get out of it?What _could_ she get out of it?So far, Operation: Talk to Miyako wasn't working out as planned.

"Anything."

Daisuke opened his eyes to see Miyako eyeing him interestedly.

"What?" she asked, leaning against her doorframe.

"You can have anything you wish to have, anything at all, if you change Ken back."

Miyako licked her lips in thought and grinned.

"Anything at all?"

Daisuke considered the question.What was the worst that could happen?

"Anything at all."

"Okay, I'll return Ken to his true form," Miyako finally agreed.

Daisuke turned around to face Ken and whooped.

"Yes!I told you I could do it, Ken!I told you that you could trust me!"

"If…" Miyako interjected quietly.

Daisuke plastered a neutral expression on his face and turned to face Miyako again.

"If?" he asked, still mentally celebrating.He'd already broken out the wine and was dancing with a human Ken in his mind.

"If…you marry me."
    
     
    
    ~End Chapter Four~


	6. Part One Chapter Five

Notes:  Aye aye aye!  I certainly left this story to mold on my shelf for a long time… I'm sorry, to anyone who appreciated this story!  I won't give any excuses…'cuz  I'm sure I could've dedicated more time to this story.  I'll just say that now that summer's here, hopefully I'll have much more time to dedicate to the fandoms that I love.  *^_^*  

I hope that nobody is really OOC (aside from Miyako, maybe ^.~) due to my inattention to this fic.  It's hard to go back in the middle of a story.  So, hopefully it still flows well.  Thank you to everyone who remains loyal to this story, despite my horrible lack of updating-ness.

Oh, and lastly, I think I may have posted a Chapter Five for this story a loooong time ago on the DaisukeKen ML, but this is different from it, because I decided I didn't like that Chapter Five.  It let me into the rut that kept me from writing this story for so long, so I finally decided to change it.  If anyone read that chapter, sorry for the confusion.  :/

Disclaimer:  Yeah, and, as everyone knows, I don't own these people at all.  I love them to death, but Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, and everyone else who has appeared and who will appear in this story who is a character of something from which I stole I am not claiming as my own property.  I just like to mess around with them. ^.~

Bewitching the Dragon

Part One -- Chapter Five

By: Hanae Michiko

===============

            Daisuke stood in shock for as long as he could stand without breathing.  He swallowed a huge gulp of air once he remembered to intake oxygen, unaware that he had been failing to do so for so long.  

            "Are you serious?" he finally asked.

            "Absolutely.  Take it or leave it, Motomiya.  I don't make it a habit of giving my victims second chances.  Your offer was just so tempting."

            He thought long and hard.  Wasn't there anything else he could give her…besides himself?  

            "There's nothing else in the world you want?"

            Miyako took two seconds to consider.

            "Nope."

            "But…it doesn't make any sense!  You've just met me!  What would you want with--"

            "My motives are none of your concern.  Just know that it gets lonely when one is shunned by society for being _different_ from everyone else.  _You_ would be desperate, too."

            He supposed so…  So she wanted him because no one else would have her.  He figured it made sense.  But the consequences…  His desire was for and with Ken.  Daisuke turned to glance at the dragon, who looked to be having some kind of internal battle with himself; be brave and approach Miyako and Daisuke, or cower in fear of the witch?  Daisuke wondered if he'd even heard the proposal at all.  Sighing, and knowing he would never put his own selfish desires before Ken's happiness, Daisuke turned and agreed to Miyako's offer.

            "Okay, I'll marry you," he muttered.

            "I want you to be aware of the conditions before you agree so wholeheartedly," Miyako hissed.

            "What, then?" Daisuke asked, feeling immediately cranky.

            "You will marry me, and you will honor your marriage vows.  Infidelity will result in serious consequences, do you understand?"  Daisuke nodded somberly.  "After we are married, I will return Ken to his natural form.  The two of you shall not interact with each other for the duration of our marriage unless you are accompanied by me.  Disobeying this command will _also_ result in serious consequences.  Is that clear?"  Daisuke nodded again.  "Good.  We must clean up, now.  I'm not going to marry a dirty swank."

            Miyako waved her hand in Ken's direction as if dismissing his presence.  When the dragon emitted a frightening squeal sound and froze as if petrified, Daisuke realized Miyako was doing anything _but_ dismissing Ken's presence.

            "What did you do to him?!" Daisuke shouted incredulously, running quickly to where the dragon stood frozen.

            "Relax, I just don't want him getting into any trouble while we're off doing more important things.  I just paralyzed him, is all.  Made him into a sort of living statue."

            "You're not allowed to hurt him, that's not part of the deal!"

            Daisuke ran shivering hands down Ken's long mane and bit his bottom lip.  A huge ball sunk in his stomach, and he suddenly realized what he was getting himself into.  He whispered a pitiful sounding, "I'm sorry," against Ken's neck and ran his hands nervously through his hair.

            "He can't feel a thing!  He'll be fine, it's just _so_ much easier than tying him up.  I won't injure the damn thing, now let's get going."

            Daisuke sullenly followed Miyako into her small hut.  It was a little cramped, a little dark, and just a tad dank, but overall the place was actually sweet and homey.  Daisuke thought, if he had to, he could get used to it…at least to the décor.  

Immediately in front of him upon entering the front door was a small sitting room with one love seat and one oversized chair, which looked immensely comfortable, by the way, surrounding an ancient-looking coffee table, situated nicely in front of a fire place.  To his right was a combination kitchen and dining room.  It wasn't very impressive -- smaller than the sitting room, it had one wobbly-looking wooden kitchen table with a few equally unsteady-looking chairs scattered around it.  It was darker than the rest of the house and only had a stove and a few storage cabinets.  To his left was a wooden stairway that Daisuke could only guess led to the bedrooms and bathrooms, if there were even more than one of each.

Miyako snapped at him to get a move on, and he followed her upstairs to get washed and dressed for the wedding.

*  *  *  *  *

The wedding had been small, informal, and very empty.  Miyako and Daisuke had traveled to the nearest chapel and the lavender-haired witch had ordered a quick wedding, with few Bible readings and holy blessings.  The quicker the better.  The only people present were Miyako, Daisuke, the preacher, and an old woman who played a light wedding song on a hideously out-of-tune miniature pipe organ.

Upon returning to Miyako's hut, newly joined forever till death do they part, Daisuke and Miyako found Ken still frozen almost lifelessly in the front yard.  Miyako walked towards the dragon -- pranced, more like -- and muttered a few words neither Daisuke nor Ken understood.  Immediately, the dragon was mobile again.  Before Ken could turn on her and violently beat her to a bloody pulp, Miyako muttered another spell.  A dark fog swirled with purple smoke surrounded the creature, and Daisuke suddenly experienced a feeling of déjà vu.  An image of a similar smoke flitted through his mind, but it dissipated before he was able to remember why it felt so familiar.  By the time he was finished mulling over it curiously, the colored smoke had disappeared and where the mighty dragon had once stood was a young man of a slight frame crumpled on the ground.

Miyako stood back and smiled acidly at Daisuke. 

"There," she said matter-of-factly.  "Let's go inside now."

Something seemed off, though.  All that human-eating certainly couldn't have been good for a human's diet.  Daisuke couldn't imagine Ken was perfectly healthy…especially not healthy enough to head back home on his own.

"He's…he's too weak…" Daisuke ventured cautiously, trying not to sound too concerned.  "I doubt he could make it home in his condition."

Miyako considered the situation and decided that if Ken croaked on his way home, there was no way Daisuke would stay with her.

"Alright then, he can stay to gain his strength, but the minute he shows signs of self-sufficiency, he must leave."

The idea thrilled Daisuke.  Ken would be staying with them for as long as he needed!  At least they would have some time together before Daisuke had to suffer through the rest of his miserable life with Miyako as his wife.

            "Remember the terms of our agreement," Miyako added off-handedly.  "Bring him inside.  I'll make us some dinner."

            Daisuke approached Ken's limp form and knelt down in front of the body.  The boy was beautiful…gorgeous, even.  His dark blue hair framed the porcelain-like ivory skin of his face perfectly.  The features of his face were delicate and soft…the curve of his lips and his nose… The russet-haired knight reached out a hand to brush across Ken's cheek, the flawlessly smooth line of his face, and the once-dragon's eyes fluttered open.  He groaned with discomfort, trying to stretch his limbs, feeling sick to his stomach and like he wouldn't be able to walk if he tried.

            "Ken…" Daisuke murmured softly.

            "Come on now!" Miyako shouted from inside her hut.

            Ken groggily moved to look at Daisuke, and his beautiful violet eyes met with Daisuke's warm brown ones for the first time as a human.  They smiled at each other with just the slightest curve of lips.

            "Daisuke…" Ken husked hoarsely, his voice gravelly from lack of use.  "What happened?"

            "Miyako changed you back!" Daisuke exclaimed, trying to hide his remorse and frustration behind the false excitement.

            Ken was keen on Daisuke's act, however, and frowned.

            "What's wrong?"

            Hopeless… Daisuke thought to himself.  Utterly hopeless…

            "Everything's fine, it's just… I…"

            For some reason, he felt ashamed.  He felt as if he could've fought harder for a different offer… As if he messed up.  There had to have been something else he could've offered the witch.  She hadn't wanted him all that badly, anyway.  He was merely a presence in her life, and it was the _presence _she longed for, not _his_ presence.  He could've offered her a dog or something!  Daisuke took another look at Ken's frowning face, his furrowed eyebrows, his delicate beauty, and felt like punching something.  What had he done?  Now Ken was human, but how happy were either of them going to be with Miyako's new arrangement?  He should've thought of a better plan.  He should've thought of a plan, period.  He just went with the easiest way out, and it had gotten him nowhere…nowhere he wanted to be, anyway.  

            "I had to marry her, first.  And…there will be serious consequences if I am ever disloyal to her or if we ever see each other outside of her supervision…"

            Daisuke watched as Ken's features fell slowly from a look of concern to a look of utter despair.

            "I'm sorry…" Daisuke whispered, looking away.  

            How could he have done that to Ken?  Make him look so horribly depressed… He had to make sure Ken would be happy, now that he was finally human.  No matter what happened between him and Miyako, Ken _had_ to have a happy life.

            "But…it'll be okay, you'll see!"

            Looking at Ken told Daisuke that the navy-haired boy didn't seem all too convinced.  Daisuke plastered a goofy grin on his face and smiled at Ken until the other boy's eyes lightened a bit.

            "I promise."

            The knight stood up then, still grinning as if he didn't have a care in the world.  No matter what, Ken had to be happy.  And for the time being, that included placating Miyako, as well.

            "Come on, we need to go inside for dinner."

            Daisuke entered the hut again with Ken slumped against his shoulder.  There were three plates on the table that were already adorned with food, and Miyako was seated in front of one of them.

            "It's about time," she muttered as Daisuke sat Ken down at the table.

            Daisuke smiled sweetly, but otherwise did not respond.  He only sat at the remaining set and began eating.  The others followed suit, and dinner was eaten in silence.

*  *  *  *  *

            Daisuke flopped onto the bed in his and Miyako's new room.  The room smelled musty, as if it hadn't been used in a very long time, if at all, and faintly like something feminine, which he assumed was the fault of Miyako's presence.  The sun had barely set, yet Daisuke felt exhausted, emotionally strained.  Attempting to be happy and hopeful for Ken's sake was arduous.  He watched idly as Miyako removed her own wedding clothes -- a soft white dress dotted with flowers and shiny embroidery…it was very unlike the personality that matched the woman wearing the dress.  When she began to remove her corset, Daisuke looked away embarrassedly and decided to untie his shoes.

            "I don't suppose you're in the mood to consummate the marriage," Miyako stated as if it made no difference either way.

            The thought made Daisuke uncomfortable and embarrassed and he chose not to answer.

            "I didn't think so.  It's okay, though, you'll come around."

            Somehow he didn't think so.

            Miyako joined him on the bed once she'd changed into a decent-looking nightgown and pulled out a book to read, as she, unlike Daisuke, was neither exhausted nor emotionally strained and did not feel like sleeping quite yet.

            "Don't worry," she said, speaking casually.  "It won't be so bad.  I'm not as mean as I appear to be sometimes.  I just have a bad temper."

            "I noticed," Daisuke muttered, slipping under the covers and turning on his side.

            "And Ken will be fine, you'll see.  He'll move on with his life and you'll move on with yours and it will be like you two never met."

            "Sounds great."

            Miyako sighed.

            "Just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning.

            _I doubt it…_

            Miyako read for a few more hours and finally decided she was tired.  She fell asleep almost immediately after she turned out the light.  Daisuke laid wide awake in the bed for at least another hour after Miyako had fallen asleep and decided he would get up and go to the bathroom.  On his way to the restroom, however, he spotted Ken's bedroom, and the temptation to go in and see him far outweighed the risk of getting caught.  Unfortunately, the door was locked, and Daisuke's effort to enter proved fruitless.  With a curse, the knight returned grumbling to the room he shared with Miyako and shuffled around in his bag for something he could use to pick the lock.  He shoved a map, a compass, some clothes, and a hairbrush out of the way before he found his old shoebox of lucky charms.  Inside was a pin that had been used to hold together his diaper when he was a baby; it was long, narrow, sharp, and perfect for lock picking.

            The pin was just right, and within minutes, Daisuke had silently broken into Ken's bedroom.  Sleeping soundly on a bed on the other side of the room was the navy-haired boy Daisuke had come to see.  The lack of light in the bedroom did not deter Daisuke from his goal, and he managed to find his way to Ken without creating too much of a racket.  The bed sank a little under his weight when he sat on its edge, causing Ken to stir in response but not awaken.

            "Ken…" Daisuke whispered, running his fingers through Ken's dark locks of hair.  "You're more beautiful than I could've imagined.  No offense, but that dragon look was doin' nothing for ya."

            The knight chuckled to himself and poked Ken's nose when the other boy began snoring very lightly.  He enjoyed just watching Ken sleep, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply, lost in some land between consciousness and dreaming, watching as he formed noiseless words with his lips as if speaking to some ephemeral creature in his mind… It was peaceful, watching Ken with a symphony of night sounds lulling in the background -- crickets, owls, other assorted animals of the night, slight breezes rustling the leaves… 

            Daisuke didn't know how long he'd been studying the vision before him when Ken suddenly awoke with a start.  

            "Daisuke…what are you doing here?" Ken asked, slightly startled, slightly, worried, and mostly pleased.

            "Spying on you, obviously.  What does it look like I'm doing?"

            Ken surrendered a small smile before shaking his head.

            "Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

            "Not if I don't get caught," Daisuke offered bravely.

            Something drew Daisuke's gaze to the window, and he found that it was the first sign of approaching dawn.  He frowned in disappointment.  Now that Ken was awake, he wanted to spend more time with him.  But he had to go before Miyako awoke and found her new husband absent.

            "Listen, Ken," Daisuke said, turning his eyes to the boy staring groggily up at him.  "I should probably go…but I want you to come outside tomorrow night at a little past midnight, alright?  I've thought of a plan."

            "But, Daisuke…"

            "Trust me, it'll be okay.  I have to go now.  I enjoyed watching you sleep.  You're too lovely for words."

            With that, Daisuke leaned down and gave Ken a small kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the room.

~ End Chapter Five ~


	7. Part One Chapter Six

Notes: Yay, I'm finally writing more of this!  ^_^;  Someone complained about the lack of Taichi and Yamato in this story so far, and I just felt like letting my readers know that Taichi and Yamato will not be showing up until Part Two of the story.  So, I've still gotta finish up Part One.  However, that won't be taking too long.  Another chapter or two, I'd say.  Now, as to how _long_ that'll take me to get out, I don't know.  ^_^;  I'm getting better about this, though.  

This is the best appearance that Human Ken gets in the story so far!  Yay Human Ken! 

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters or their personalities…except for the bartender, who I made up on my own.  I didn't make up the name, though.  I stole that from a web page that had Japanese boys' names on it.  ^_^;

Bewitching the Dragon

Part One -- Chapter Six

By: Hanae Michiko

===============

            Daisuke awoke mid-afternoon, about six hours after he'd snuck back into bed after visiting Ken, and stretched his cramped muscles.  Miyako was no where in the room when he woke up, and he wondered briefly if she had any idea that he'd snuck out of the room to see Ken the night before.  

            Deciding that he was too tired to worry about anything at the moment, he turned over on his side and tried to get back to sleep.  His attempt was ruined when Miyako burst into the room, demanding that Daisuke get out of bed and ready for a full day of work.  After all, as her husband and fellow hut-mate, he was expected to provide for the both of them, and Ken since he was temporarily rooming in their home.

            Daisuke groaned and reluctantly dragged himself out of bed to have breakfast and get ready for the long day he had ahead of him.

            "First of all, we're running low on food.  I need you to go to the market and pick up some milk, eggs, cheese, bread, and chicken.  Then, you have to go find a job.  You'll need to make a living here in Tamachi.  Come straight home afterwards.  I'll need you to do some more chores when you return."

            It was hot out…hotter than Daisuke ever remembered it being.  Maybe Tamachi was in a slightly different climate zone…he didn't know.  But what he did know was that it was going to be a long trek to the market.  He wondered what Sora would think when she received news that the dragon had disappeared and so had her best knight.  Maybe she'd think they'd killed each other.  Or maybe she'd send out a search party.  The russet-haired boy wondered if he should write to Sora and explain her predicament, or maybe just hint at it so she wouldn't come rushing to Tamachi to rescue him so that Ken would remain safe.  

            With a sigh, Daisuke thought that maybe everything was turning out for the best.  Jun always wanted little nieces and nephews…wanted her little brother to settle down with a nice woman and have a family.  Not that she would have objected to Daisuke falling in love with a nicer man.  But what would he have done if he and Ken could've ended up together in the end?  Would he live with Ken and leave his hometown, his sister, his job and responsibility?  Or would Ken go back to Tokyo with him, abandoning _his_ hometown, job, and responsibility?  There was too much to sacrifice either way.  It wouldn't have worked.  

            What would Jun think when Daisuke didn't return home?  Would she think he was dead?  Would she go looking for him?  Would she and Sora combine their powers to save him?  

            Would they care that much?

            Maybe he'd consult Miyako about it.  He didn't want anything to be ruined…he just wanted Ken to be safe. 

            For the time being, he was just going to have to enjoy Ken as much as he could before the prince had to return home.  Daisuke would live the rest of his life with bittersweet memories of Ken keeping him alive.

            After what had seemed like the better part of the day, Daisuke managed to walk right into the marketplace.  He spotted a small pub and decided that a drink was immediately more important than shopping.  

            Entering the pub, Daisuke found himself wishing he were walking into the inn that the young Iori Hida had owned.  Something about those deep green eyes had been very comforting.  He could imagine that Iori's eyes had been what had first attracted Takeru to the boy.  Smiling wryly, feeling both happy for the couple and jealous of them, Daisuke planted himself on a barstool and leaned exhaustedly against the counter top.

            The pub was small, with an atmosphere of camaraderie and friendliness.  To Daisuke, it didn't seem like the place that saw many drunken brawls.  On the contrary, it felt warm…comfortably warm…and Daisuke let himself sink into the ambiance, enjoying the smells and sounds.

            "What can I get you?" a middle-aged man asked, smiling down at Daisuke.

            "Whatever you recommend," the knight drawled. 

            He didn't feel much like thinking or making his own decisions.  The bartender smiled knowingly behind his bushy beard and grabbed a large glass that he filled to the brim with a dark amber liquid.  The drink slid smoothly down Daisuke's throat, cool, refreshing, and pretty sweet in taste.  A long, relieved sigh followed, and the bartender leaned over to look Daisuke straight in the eye.

            "On the house," he said matter-of-factly, not leaving any room for protest.

            Daisuke smiled and slowly savored his drink, the pub, the few moments he had to relax…

            "You didn't come all the way out here just for a drink, did you?" the bartender asked Daisuke as he dried a glass for future use.

            "Nah," the redhead said, shaking his head.  "Running some errands."

            "Ahh, I see," said the bartender.  "Well, my name's Ra-zu.  I own this place, so whenever you're in the area, please stop by.  Though next time, you'll probably have to pay.  But I might be inclined to give you a discount."

            Daisuke took Ra-zu's outstretched hand and shook it emphatically, excited to be meeting a new person.

            "I'm Daisuke.  Nice to meet you!"

            "Nice to meet you, too, Daisuke-san.  Remember, if you need anything…a drink, a place to relax, a listening ear…feel free to stop by any time."

            Daisuke finished off his drink and grinned, feeling significantly better for having met someone so kind and understanding.  He didn't imagine he was going to experience a lot of kindness and understanding in his new position.

            "Words fail to express how grateful I am.  Thanks, Ra-zu-san."  

            "Anytime.  And just call me Ra-zu."

            Daisuke got up to leave and smiled broadly.

            "Sure thing, Ra-zu."

            Once outside the pub, the air didn't feel so hot and muggy.  There seemed to be a light breeze, and Daisuke had nearly forgotten why he'd started the day off so negatively.  

            The market was only a few paces down from the pub, and Daisuke began cheerfully picking out the groceries Miyako had requested of him before he thought to himself that the more logical way of going about his chores would be to get a job first.  The first job prospect that came to mind was working in Ra-zu's pub.  Ra-zu recognized him immediately when he walked back in.

            "Daisuke-san!  How can I help you?  You didn't come back in here to pay, did you?" he asked good-humoredly as the knight approached the bar.

            "Actually…" Daisuke said, smiling slyly.  "I was wondering if there are any positions open…for a job."

            Ra-zu seemed pleased and flattered that such a strapping young man would desire work in his pub.

            "Absolutely, Daisuke-san.  When can you start?"

            "Tomorrow, most likely.  That is, if you call me Daisuke."

            "Sure thing, Daisuke."

*  *  *  *  *

            Miyako had been vastly disapproving of Daisuke's new job, but, upon realizing she had no control over what kind of employment opportunities her new husband took, she sent him out to do some yard work for the remainder of the evening.  Ken stayed locked up in his room the entire day and Daisuke wondered how Miyako thought he was going to get healthy if he wasn't allowed out.  On the other hand, Daisuke figured he'd be pleased if Ken got to stay longer.

            The knight found himself itching for his sword, for the familiar grounds of his home training area.  He wished longingly for Mimi to come up behind him and tell him Sora had an important assignment for him.  And he wondered what kind of reward was in store for him at the moment.  After all, he'd gotten rid of the dragon, hadn't he?  He hadn't slain it, as per request, but it was no longer terrorizing Tamachi.  

            He laughed, remembering the time Sora had tried to offer him a date with a pretty young girl as incentive to go on an assignment for her.  He had found a very clever way of deterring her from the idea, claiming to be chivalrous and noble and saying he would never approve of treating a woman like an object in such a way.  Whether or not he'd have been willing to treat a man like an object in such a way was a puzzle Daisuke had never really figured out.  He supposed it would've depended on the man.

            Weeding Miyako's overgrown vegetable garden proved very therapeutic and Daisuke actually relaxed as the evening progressed.  By the time the sun had set and it was time for dinner, Daisuke had weeded most of the garden and had barely broken a sweat for all the work he had done.

            Dinner, like the night before, was eaten in complete, uneasy silence.  Unlike the previous night, however, Daisuke spent the mealtime carefully formulating his plan for much later that night and grew more and more anxious the later the night became.  His stomach churned nervously and his appetite shrunk to near-nonexistence.  Now that he would finally have the free time to enact his plan, he grew uncertain and edgy.  Would Miyako let him carry out the inconspicuous aspects of his plan?  Would it all work out?  Would Miyako catch on? 

            When he finally finished his meal, he stood to excuse himself.

            "Miyako," he began.

            "Yes?"

            "I would like to continue to train, keep physically fit and adept in my skills… I will be outside making some dummies so that I may do so."

            He was careful to keep his voice even and steady and not to ask her for permission.  He didn't want to put himself in a position where he'd easily be manipulated of oppressed.  Miyako was not in charge of what he could and could not do as far as he was concerned, except for where it concerned Ken, and then it was only because he did not want to put Ken in any danger.

            "Very well.  Don't ruin anything."

            Daisuke quickly left the house and sighed heavily once he was outside.  Phase one of the plan was working fine so far.  The knight gathered some materials from the surrounding woods and began constructing his dummies.

*  *  *  *  *

            The moon was high in the sky, full and heavy and bright.  It was all the illumination Daisuke needed to be able to see the straw dummies.  He felt a sort of freedom and release when training, and being able to practice even here, in Tamachi, just outside of Miyako's home, was a comfort.

            Daisuke fought hard, grip tight on the hilt of his sword, his movements graceful and precise.  He thrust his sword forward, buried it deep into the chest of one of his dummies, where, in a man, there would have been a heart.  Just as cleanly, he removed the sword and stepped forward once, pivoted, and sliced a head clear off another dummy's shoulders.  Squatting close to the ground, Daisuke moved as if dodging an attack and lunged from his shortened stance at another dummy, jabbing his weapon into the dummy's gut.  He stood, sure he had defeated every last one of the dummies, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  Leaning over on one of the dummies, he took deep breaths to calm his adrenaline and relax himself.  

            When he heard the sounds of someone approaching, he raised his sword and readied himself for attack, the adrenaline still coursing through his system.

            "Who's there?" he called out to the darkness.

            "Daisuke…"

            The knight's sword dropped and he ran excitedly to wear Ken stood.

            "Ken!"

            Ken smiled shyly, unsure of what to do with himself.  Daisuke stood silently, also unsure of what to do with himself.

            "So this was your plan?" Ken asked.

            Daisuke nodded.

            "Pretty genius, huh?"

            Ken laughed softly.

            "Well…if it works…" Daisuke offered, and Ken nodded.

            "What's going to happen when you don't go back home, Daisuke?" Ken asked, suddenly concerned.

            "I've thought about that myself…I really don't know…" he answered, bringing Ken with him to sit down.  

            Daisuke gazed at the sky for a moment before he felt a soft hand gently touch his own.

            "Thank you…" Ken began, causing Daisuke to turn and look at him.  "For all of this…  If you had been anyone else, I probably would've been slain by now."

            Daisuke almost frowned, but smiled at the thought that Ken _hadn't_, in fact, been slain.  He scooted closer to Ken so their hips were touching.  Ken bit his lip and blushed.  Because he felt like he needed to be occupied somehow, he picked up a small twig from the ground and began twirling it between his fingers.  Daisuke, eager to play, grabbed his own twig from the ground and held his up in front of his face.

            "En garde!" 

            Ken grinned and poked Daisuke's arm with his twig.

            "Hey, that was cheap!" Daisuke cried, leaning forward to poke Ken in the chest.

            Ken blocked Daisuke's attack and scooted backwards so he wouldn't have such easy access.  Both boys got to their knees and began sparring with their twigs, poking and parrying, attacking and blocking.  Daisuke got in a jab at Ken's belly, but not before Ken managed to stab Daisuke in the thigh.  Both boys went for each other at the same time and clashed their twigs against each other.  

            "Not bad for a prince," Daisuke teased when Ken almost knocked Daisuke's twig from his hand.

            "You're pretty lousy for a knight," Ken taunted back, poking Daisuke in the shoulder.

            Both boys laughed when they managed to poke each other in the same spot on their chests at the same time.  However, when Ken jabbed Daisuke's arm and his twig broke in half, Daisuke doubled over with laughter.  

            "I win!" he announced.

            "You think so, huh?" Ken challenged, throwing his broken weapon to the side.

            The navy-haired boy lunged forward and grabbed Daisuke by the wrists.

            "Hey!" Daisuke laughed, trying to wrench his wrists free of Ken's surprisingly strong grip.  "That's not fair!"

            "Since when did we have rules?" Ken asked with a grin, wrestling Daisuke into a strange backwards-leaning position.

            "I…don't…know!" 

            Daisuke let out one last yelp before losing his balance and toppling backwards onto the ground, Ken landing heavily on top of him.

            "Oof!"

            "Sorry…" Ken said softly.  Daisuke was about to tell him he had no reason to be sorry, but Ken interrupted him with, "I think I won."

            Daisuke lip curled in a playful threat and he flipped the two of them so he had Ken pinned to the ground beneath him.

            "Well, _I_ don't think so."

            Ken flushed, his sudden awareness of Daisuke's weight on top of him making his cheeks red with embarrassment.

            Daisuke smiled sweetly and leaned forward to give Ken a chaste, simple kiss on the tip of his nose before rolling off of him.  He stayed on his side, leaning his head on his hand, his elbow on the ground, supporting his head, watching Ken's face slowly become a deeper shade of red.  The lavender-eyed boy turned his face to look at Daisuke and leaned forward to touch his lips to Daisuke's.

            Time seemed to slow down in anticipation of their kiss.  Daisuke's eyes slid closed slowly, and all he could hear was his pulse thundering in his ears.  He felt Ken's soft breath on his lips and then he almost felt the other boy's lips touch his…

            But Ken let out a startled gasp that was echoed by his own, and the two pulled apart sharply at a noise they heard coming from the hut.

            "Miyako…"

~End Chapter Six~


End file.
